


An Awkward Affair

by GoodJanet



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Sex, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Office Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is stressed about work, and Don thinks he knows how to help. It doesn't <i>quite</i> go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awkward Affair

“How’s the pitch going?” Don asks.

Peggy sighs.

Unfortunately, this is one of those things that can only be sorted out by the presenter. Don butting in isn’t going to help much.

“Did you park your white horse outside?” she asks.

He’s not sure what she wants him to say, so he merely shrugs, walks forward, and swipes all the piles of papers and files off her desk, leaving it empty.

“Hey!”

Don gestures toward the empty desk top.

“Well, how about it?”

“How about _what_? Don, you need to clean that all up.”

“How about a distraction instead.”

It’s not a phrased as a question, she notices. And he he’s tossing off his jacket and loosening his tie.

“Don.”

“Come on. You need a break. A great idea isn’t suddenly going to suddenly strike if you keep staring at the same page for an hour. You know that.”

She’s still watching him, mouth agape. When his tie joins his jacket, and he begins unbutton his dress shirt, she jumps up from her chair.

“Don, you’re being ridiculous. Put your clothes back on, and clean that all up! Jesus.”

He pauses.

“You really want me to go?” he asks.

Her face scrunches up, and he knows she’s reconsidering. There’s nothing like sex to get blood and endorphins pumping, he’s come to find. Some of best ideas have been the result of a fun night. And Peggy really did look like she needed a break; more so than anyone else in the office.

“Yeah, fine.”

Don smiles.

“Don’t make this weird, okay?”

“Okay.”

She thinks he looks entirely too smug with himself. It’s kind of annoying.

“Where do you want me?”

Don laughs.

“You’re worried about _me_ being weird?”

“Are we doing this or not? I didn’t think the great Don Draper took this long to make the first move.”

In a flash, he’s coming over to her side of the desk, tipping her back onto it, and kissing her square on the mouth. She figured some goading would help.

“Ugh, did you have onions today?” she asks.

“Sorry,” Don says, removing his mouth from her and moving to her neck instead.

That was better.

“Wait, slide up the desk more. This position is hurting my back.”

Peggy pulls her hands out of Don’s hair and uses them as leverage to scoot back. It means her head kind of sticks off the other side, but it affords him better access.

Don’s hands wander over to her skirt, pushing up the pleats and pulling down her pantyhose. Peggy hears a ripping sound.

“Shit,” Don curses.

Peggy sits up.

“Did you tear them badly?”

Don holds them up. There’s a four inch hole that a pocket kit would never fix on short notice. She can only hope her skirt will cover most of it.

“Hangnail got caught.”

“Don, this isn’t helping.”

“Come on. Give this a chance.”

She rolls her eyes. At least fucking Don was better than trying to write copy for Burger Chef…

Peggy reaches out to unbuckle his belt and undo his zipper. He’s already hard in her hand.

“How is any of this getting you off?” she asks.

“Jeez, Peggy, I don’t know. This was supposed to be fun.”

Oh yeah. That _was_ kind of the whole point. She apologizes by stroking his dick, and she assumes she’s forgiven.

“My turn now.”

She lets him go and lies back on the desk again, praying she didn’t slip off. Don sits down in her chair, lifts up her skirt, and puts his mouth right on her.

“Oh fuck,” she moans.

Honestly, she gets why all the women who work for or with Don end up here. She _get it_ , and she takes back every unkind comment she ever made about them.

“You’re, um, really, really good at that,” she moans, twisting on her desk.

Peggy feels him chuckle against her and her leg involuntarily kicks out. The lamp on the corner shatters spectacularly. Don’s head shoots up at the sound, mouth and chin shiny in the now half-dark.

“Well, don’t stop!” she whines. “It’s just a stupid lamp. Who cares?”

Point taken, he goes back to eating her out. They could worry about that later. For now, it was nice just to even be here with her like this. He really wants to fuck her.

When he feels her come against his lips and tongue, there’s a split second where he fears he’s going to come in trousers, but sheer force of will manages to keep it at bay.

“Gah, stop, stop. Too much, Don, stop.”

He mentally records that to replay later. She sounds so vulnerable and desperate.

“Peggy, I need you.”

“Yeah, okay. Your turn again.”

She says it with a smile, all sweaty and breathless. She takes some deep calming breaths as Don lines up with her cunt. Don presses inside and swallows up her tiny whimpers.

“God, Don,” she murmurs. “Guess those girls were right.”

Distracted by the feel of her, he asks, “What do you mean?”

Peggy looks him dead in the eye and replies, “That you have an enormous cock.”

“Oh, fuck, Peggy.”

It’s enough to send him right over the edge before even getting to savor the experience. His hips twitch as he empties himself inside her. He feels his face turn red.

Slowly, shamefacedly, he moves off and away from her. She sits up, feeling wet and dirty.

“Peggy, I am…so sorry for that. That never happens. I hope you know—”

She puts her hand up.

“Are you hungry?” she asks.

“I could eat.”

Gingerly, she climbs off her desk, discarding her torn hose.

“Go get Pete. We can go to Burger Chef. My treat.”

She looks at him with those wide, sincere eyes, and he knows they’re okay. 

He breathes a sigh of relief.


End file.
